Heaven
by IansDestiny
Summary: This is a one shot fan song fic based off of Kay’s “Phantom” and DJ Sammy’s Heaven 911 remix. This is the 1st in a Song Fic Series based on favorite songs. See rest of details inside. Repost


This is a one shot fan song fic based off of Kay's "_Phantom"_ and DJ Sammy's Heaven 911 remix. You can hear the song on my website, I think after you read the story, try reading it again while listening to the song. I love songs and believe that so many times a song fic is needed to create the perfect story, so now that my computer is fixed and Volleyball is winding down I decided to pick up another story or actually a Song Fic Series based on favorite songs. My 2nd song fic is in the works, based on the song "Really not that Different" by Collin Raye. Have a favorite song you'd like to see used for the POTO, send me a message or review.

Backstory: Christine accepted Erik's proposal of marriage, not for fear of harm to Raoul but because she loved Erik. Erik holds on a few more years and he and Christine celebrate their love through their only daughter, Angel. This is where our story begins:

Christine padded softly around the mansion, it was a magnificent place fit for royalty. It had been created out of love and built under the watchful supervision of her Angel of Music, her husband…her Erik. He wanted nothing more in his life then to make her happy and to protect her, in life and in death. It wasn't a topic they spoke of frequently but it always weighed on their minds, Christine and their daughter would one day have to survive without him. Erik took every measure to ensure a safe home for their daughter to live and grow in and that they would never be without. Erik always joked that his time as the phantom ensured that the one thing in life he did right would always be protected.

She smiled a soft and sad smile as tears threatened to fall, the last act of friendship the Persian gave to Erik and Christine was a full staff to watch over the precious jewels that Erik treasured most in his life. They took care of the house and daily routines, so Christine could take care of more pressing matters, a little girl who'd stolen their hearts with her first cry and was the little piece of Erik she would always have.

It was beginning to get late as Christine made her way to Angel's room to tuck her in, so had become her nightly ritual after Erik had passed. She couldn't help but stop just shy of the doorway as a tiny voice lofted out into the hallway, through the slightly cracked door she could see her little girl kneeling before her bed.

_Angel knelt beside her bed for her nightly prayer, as she had been taught by her mum and papa. Folding her hands tightly together she bowed her head, "It's been a year daddy, I really really miss you. Mommy says you're safe now; in a beautiful place called heaven."_

Christine thought back to her time with Erik, when she was just a young girl fighting something she never really had any control over; her heart. Back when she was young and naïve and undeserving of the true strength and beauty of Erik and his love. Her thoughts traveled quickly back to a time when she was a little frightened orphan looking for the Angel her father had promised her and wondered if even now her Erik was still playing the Angel he'd portrayed so long ago.

_Angel continued her prayer like she was talking face to face with her Papa, "We had your favorite dinner tonight, I ate it all up. Even though I don't like carrots,__ oh and I learned how to swim this summer. I can even open my eyes while I'm under water. Can't you see me?" It was more like reaffirming that her father still watched over her rather than a nightly prayer, her sweet voice couldn't hide the excitement at all the accomplishments she had achieved._

Christine smiled thinking back to the time they spent together as husband and wife, she saw a part of Erik she never thought could exist only month's before. He was so sweet to her, and together they finally lived life to the fullest when they brought their daughter into the world. The greatest testaments to their eternal, never-ending love that now even though he had left this earth; he was still with them. She could feel him here, in the house watching over them and protecting them.

"_I started school this year, and I carry a photograph of us in my lunch pale." Angel's lip started to quiver, "You are the greatest papa."_

'Oh Erik, I miss you soo,' Christine thought sadly trying to keep her composure for her daughters sake. 'The god's are so cruel, just when I found you I lost you. We finally found the love of our lives…and now you're gone.' She wiped away the tears that started to stream down her cheeks. A small giggle brought her attention back to her daughter's prayer. 

"_I can swing on the swing by myself, even though I miss you pushing me. Can't you see me?" She asked again._

Christine thought back to the final days before Erik had passed, she stayed by his side holding him tightly. No words had to be said; just laying beside him spoke volumes. Christine would sing for him, to help him relax and too ease his pain; it was only right that the second greatest gift he'd given her she gave back to him.

"_I miss how you used to tickle me__, tickle my belly," Angel sank a little, her tough little shoulders began to shake. "My belly hurts…I try not to cry but Mommy says its okay. I know you don't like it when I cry; you never wanted me to be sad." She started to cry, sweet tears just streamed down her face, "I try Papa but it hurts! Is it true you're not coming home?"_

Christine covered her mouth as she watched the pain on her little girl's face, those beautiful green eyes she'd got from her father overflowing with tears. She knew that people wait all their lives for what they'd lived in that short time together, and now they only had their memories and dreams. 'Erik… we miss you…'

_Whipping at her nose and eyes she tried to dry her face, "Maybe someday I can visit you in heaven, okay?"__ Angel looked up to the heavens. "It's time for me to go bed now; I sleep with a candle just in case you come home and kiss me good night. I love you so much…I miss you Papa." Angel made the sign of the cross and climbed into bed using her nightgown to wipe away the remainder of her tears._

Christine put on a smile forgetting that tears streaming down her cheeks, she made her way in the room and sat next to her daughter on the bed. "Hello my Angel…ready for sleep." She started to tuck in the little girl and wiped away the few tears still on her cheek.

_Angel nodded and sniffled a few times, "I miss Papa..."_

Christine nodded, "I know baby, I know, so does Mommy." Christine pushed a few stray hairs away from her face and climbed in bed with her. "Sleep now, it will all be ok. He is with us all the time. Sleep now." The little girl nuzzled to her mother's side and together the two held one another tightly, just emotionally exhausted they welcomed sleep.

A/N: I own nothing except the story, it was created by me. Characters and song are given their credit at the top of this story. Leave love or hate, just let me know what you think. And please visit my website to listen to the song to get the full effect of this story.

Always, Lady


End file.
